BLACK SABBATH (ONE-SHOT INUXKAG)
by FancySunMaiden
Summary: Todos los años en el Infierno, se celebraba el "Black Sabbath" la Gran orgía de los demonios y en esta ocasión a un Incubo y a una Sucubo en especial, se les brindará el honor de ser el centro de la celebración... Aunque al final, habrá consecuencias que ni ellos esperaban. *InuxKag One-Shot, inspirado en los bellos fanarts de Lenbarboza de Incubus& Succubus*


Esta trama es inspiración por las hermosas ilustraciones que Lenbarboza ha estado creando de InuYasha y Kagome llamadas "IncubusSuccubus" por la celebración de Halloween. Los invitó a ver su Tumblr y su Pixiv que ahí las encontrarán, aparte también de otros temas u otras series.

¡Vayan y denle amor!

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene lenguaje obsceno, escenas de sexo, y temas de religión, así que si eres sensible a estos temas, te recomiendo no leerlo. No estás obligado a quedarte, pero de no ser así entonces lee y disfruta de la historia.

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Black Sabbath

Han pasado tantos siglos, desde que la hecharon del paraíso y para ella no ha pasado mucho, puede que sólo sean 7 días, sin embargo en el mundo humano, ya han pasado milenios.

En lo alto de un edificio se encontraba Kagome, una sucubo del infierno, siendo parte de las filas de Lilith la mano derecha de Satanás y su concubina favorita, viendo a través de una ventana la recámara ya oscura de un matrimonio.

Era una noche lluviosa en aquella ciudad de Tokio, no podían verse las estrellas ni la hermosa luna, que en esos momentos estaba llena.

\- _Tengo que hacerlo hoy..._ -pensó decidida-

Extendiendo sus amplias y negras alas de demonio, emprendió el vuelo hacía aquella habitación; la ventana estaba cerrada, pero como diablesa que era no le era ningún problema, porque solamente atravesaba la pared.

Al estar ya dentro de la habitación, Kagome fijó su mirada hacía el centro de la misma donde estaba una gran cama, con el matrimonio ya dormido.

Caminando hacía la cama pudo ver en el buró, una foto de la pareja de cuando se habían casado y otra foto también de cuando se habían ido de viaje; quizás aquél viaje era su luna de miel o quizás, era para celebrar su primer aniversario de casados.

Kagome pasó una de sus uñas largas, por el cristal de aquella foto con una extraña mirada de anhelo.

\- Matrimonio... -susurró-

Aquella palabra le traía recuerdos, de sus días cuando aún era un ángel y estaba a las órdenes del arcángel Rafael, que era proclamado como el protector de las parejas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ella solamente era una querubín, un ángel de bajo rango que aún estaba aprendiendo junto a sus hermanos y hermanas, sobre sus futuras labores, cuando Dios llegase a crear a la humanidad como ya tenía planeado.

Sin embargo cuando Luzbel supo de los planes de Dios, de negarles a la humanidad el conocimiento y el libre albedrío, se atrevió a retarlo; reunió a los ángeles que estaban a su servicio, pero también a los que estaban al servicio de sus otros hermanos arcángeles y Kagome fue una de esos ángeles que decidió seguirlo.

Ella al escuchar lo que Luzbel quería hacer, no dudó en seguirlo era como si una extraña fuerza de voluntad o aquello a lo que los humanos llaman "inspiración", le llenase el pecho haciendola unirse a él.

Fue ahí que antes de la creación de todas las cosas vivientes en la tierra, se dió aquella gran batalla donde Luzbel y sus tropas se enfrentaron a Miguel y a su ejército, en representación de Dios. De los 7 arcángeles, Miguel era el mayor y era el general del ejército de Dios, solamente él y Luzbel estaban en igualdad de poderes, siendo solo superados obviamente por Dios.

Kagome no era un ángel guerrero, ya que el arte de la guerra era confinado solamente, a las filas de Miguel, pero tenía poderes curativos y tenía cierta habilidad con el arco y las flechas; fue una gran batalla, y se derramó mucha sangre de ambos bandos, pero al final Miguel y sus tropas vencieron, y como castigo, Luzbel y todos aquellos que lo seguían fueron arrojados a las profundidades de la tierra en su más oscuro centro, en el infierno.

Cuando Kagome despertó tras el exilió y la pérdida de la batalla, se sentía diferente; sobre su cabeza ya no estaba su aureola dorada, sino unos cuernos, tenía sus alas, pero ya no sentía aquella esponjosidad por sus plumas, sino lo terso de una piel, y sus uñas estaban un poco largas y negras.

Al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que todos los demás ángeles estaban igual; ninguno tenía aureolas y sus alas ya no tenían plumas blancas, además algunos tenían otras características, como que tenían patas de cabra, colas puntiagudas, sus pieles se volvieron muy oscuras, o tenían colmillos.

Desde aquél momento Luzbel había dejado ese nombre, para ahora adoptar el de Satanás.

Y el lugar en el que estaban no era el paraíso, es más ni siquiera era la tierra, era un sitio oscuro, y en dónde no daba la luz del sol o de la luna, se podría decir que era un lugar "Olvidado de la mano de Dios".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dejando de lado aquellos recuerdos, Kagome fijó su mirada en el hombre que al verlo supo de inmediato que se llamaba Hojou y que tenía solo apenas 2 años de matrimonio con su mujer.

\- _Creo que este será fácil, al fin y al cabo no tiene mucho de casado._ -pensó-

Alzó su mano izquierda contra él y con unos leves movimientos de sus dedos, comenzó a fomentar a Hojou a que soñara con ella; Kagome tenía que lograr que en esa ocasión, lograse verla.

Como una súcubo, su deber era robar a los humanos, especialmente a los hombres, su energía vital para así matarlos mientras duermen y de esa manera condenarlos al infierno, específicamente hablando al círculo de la Lujuria, donde iban a ser torturados por lujuriosos o sino al círculo de la Traición, donde Satanás personalmente castigaba a todos los traidores.

Además también los hacía eyacular su semen, cosa que era de vital importancia para Lilith, que lo necesitaba para engendrar más hijos.

Hojou comenzó a removerse en la cama y a musitar cosas.

\- _¡Bien! Ya te tengo..._ -pensó victoriosa la sucubo-

En el sueño de Hojou, el pobre solo se veía acostado en medio de la oscuridad, sobre una cama con sábanas rojas y una cabecera, hecha de barrotes dorados.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? -dijo el joven confundido, al verse en aquél lugar y desnudo, siendo solo cubierto por la sábana roja desde la cintura para abajo-

\- Perfecto... -susurró Kagome con una media sonrisa, mientras veía removerse y sudar a Hojou dormido-

Ahora la joven diablesa, cerraba sus ojos mientras se proyectaba dentro del hombre. Al estar ya en el sueño de Hojou, Kagome pasó a transformarse, pero solamente se quitó sus alas y sus cuernos, para aparentar ser una humana; una humana increíblemente bella y sensual, fuera de este mundo.

Conservando su túnica negra de hombros descubiertos, y abierta a ambos lados, desde los muslos hasta abajo, Kagome empezó a caminar provocativamente hacía la cama que ella había creado. Como toda una cazadora hacía su presa.

\- Hojou... -dijo Kagome en una voz suave y atrayente, cual sirena-

\- ¿Eehh? -el joven respingo al escuchar su nombre- ¿Quién es?

\- Aquí estoy Hojou...

El joven miró a todos lados, hasta que pudo dislumbrar una figura aproximándose hacía él, de su lado derecho.

\- No te asustes Hojou... -su voz era melosa, y dulce al oído- He venido a amarte... Y a que me ames...

Al dislumbrar mejor aquella figura, Hojou se sonrojó al reconocer a aquella belleza de voz armoniosa.

\- Oohhhhh... -Hojou no tenía palabras para decir, al ver a aquella belleza-

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

\- N-No... Es solo que te ves preciosa, querida... -sus ojos estaban embelesados-

\- Siempre lo estaré para ti... -lentamente Kagome comenzó a subirse a la cama, con la intención de sentarse a hojarcadas sobre Hojou- Ahora no pienses en más, y dejémonos llevar... -estaba a centímetros de besarlo-

\- S-Sí... Mina-chan...

\- ¿Qué? -carraspeo Kagome al escuchar el nombre por el cual Hojou la nombró-

\- Mi hermosa Mina-chan... Siempre agradeceré a Dios, por haberte conocido esposa mía... -fue lo que susurraba Hojou, mientras esperaba el beso de su "Mina-chan"-

Fue ahí cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que otra vez había pasado... El hombre la veía a ella con la forma de otra mujer, y no con el de ella misma. La mente de Hojou la había transformado con el físico de la esposa.

\- _¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasandome otra vez!_ -con aquél pensamiento, se rompió la concentración de Kagome-

Al romperse la concentración, por lo tanto aquél trance del sueño húmedo se había roto, haciendo volver a Hojou y a Kagome a la realidad.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, vió que Hojou estaba abrazado muy melosamente con su esposa, y que aún dormido empezaba a besarle el cuello.

\- Mmm... Hojou-Kun ¿Qué haces? -reía un poco la mujer-

\- Nada Mina-chan... Solamente estoy dándote amor. -decía medio adormilado-

\- Aayy... No tienes remedio... -sonriente Mina se volteó, empezó a darle dulces besos en los labios- Te amo...

\- Y yo a ti...

Así la pareja empezó a besarse y a decirse palabras románticas, llenas de amor y promesas.

Al verse en fracaso, la frustración de Kagome se acrecentó y hecha una furia salió para irse nuevamente, a la parte más alta del edificio.

Estando ya en el techo, Kagome dirigía su mirada al cielo viendo hacía el infinito, como si en cualquier momento se fuesen a disipar las nubes y bajase alguno de sus hermanos mayor del paraíso. Pero ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar, al menos hasta el apocalipsis o que ella se atraviese a hacer algo muy, muy malo de verdad.

\- _¡Demonios! ¿Porqué siempre me pasa esto?_ -pensó frustrada-

Desde que fueron arrojados al infierno, Kagome se volvió algo así como la protegida o casi hija predilecta de Satanás, ya que desde que se unió a su ejército en la batalla celestial, él se ha comportado de una forma muy especial y sobreprotectora con ella, casi como si fuese un padre a su hija.

Al principio pensaba que quizás, Satanás iba a tomarla como su concubina, pero aquello se esfumó en cuanto lo vió a él, presentando a Lilith como su mano derecha cuando ella abandonó el Jardín de Edén y a Adán. Aún así su trato no cambio con ella, y es más, Lilith la acogió para que fuese una de sus súcubos, le dio sus poderes y dones que todo Lilim debe poseer.

Los Lilim eran todos los incubos y súcubos del infierno, demonios del sexo y la lujuria pertenecientes al ejército de Lilith que además de ser su líder era su madre, ya que ella los había concebido en el mar rojo con todo un séquito de demonios; pero como castigo por haber abandonado el Edén, Dios la castigo matando a 100 de sus hijos por día, aunque para rematar Lilith en venganza, también mata o devora a todo bebé recién nacido, que no esté bautizado o protegido.

Por eso mismo, todas las sucubos debían meterse con hombres humanos mientras dormían para que además de quitarle energía vital, debían hacer que eyacularan y se derramaran fuera del vientre de sus mujeres, para que así Lilith pudiera tomar ese semen y engendrar más hijos.

Lilith era muy buena con ella también, la trataba como a una hija, casi como una princesita a pesar de que ella no la parió, todo el infierno considera a Kagome como una Lilim a pesar de que en realidad es un ángel caído.

También Kagome es considerada la sucubo más hermosa y deseable del círculo de la lujuria, solo siendo superada por Lilith obviamente.

Muchos demonios han tratado de tomarla, pero nadie la ha podido tocar debido que por una u otra razón siempre hay que se los impide o que incluso les llega a causar miedo, cuando ya están cerca de ella. Como si en sus mentes diabólicas, se formase una advertencia.

\- ¿Hay algo malo en mí? ¿Será acaso porque no nací como demonio, sino que me transforme? -Kagome seguía dándole vueltas al asunto-

Desde que se volvió una sucubo, Kagome sabía que su deber era corromper las almas mortales con lujuria, pero hasta el día de hoy a pesar de los siglos nunca lo ha conseguido. No ha podido corromper a nadie a tal punto de merecer el informe, y para colmo tampoco a podido meterse con un humano.

¡Sí, así es! Kagome una sucubo, seguía siendo virgen; aún conservaba su pureza y ella ansiaba ya coger con alguien, y debía de hacerlo antes del Black Sabbath, la Gran fiesta del infierno, conocida como la orgía de los demonios.

Ya quería estar en su primer Black Sabbath, ya que tanto Satanás como Lilith, le han dicho que su alma y su ser aún era muy joven, para aquella celebración, pero que si lograba fornicar con algún humano como era la tradición en las sucubos, antes de la celebración, la dejarían participar como a todas sus hermanas y hermanos. Es más ni siquiera la dejaban, observar la celebración, se la pasaba ese día encerrada en sus aposentos.

Y desde entonces Kagome ha hecho todo lo posible, por perder su virginidad con cualquier humano, desde los casados hasta los solteros, jóvenes y viejos, ricos o pobres, pero no ha conseguido nada. Ella misma se ha preguntado incluso a sus líderes si no había algo malo en ella, pero siempre le dicen lo mismo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lilith siempre hablándole de forma tan maternal y cariñosa.

\- Mi preciosa niña, no hay nada malo en ti. -le dice Lilith- Tú eres tan deseable y hermosa como cualquier otra de mis hijas, con una simple visión tuya un alma ya quedaría corrompida para ir a este círculo.

\- ¿Entonces porqué no...?

\- Sshh-sshh-sshh... -la calló Lilith suavemente, poniendo sus dos dedos en los labios de Kagome- No pienses en eso, solo esfuérzate un poco y ya verás, como nos traeras muchas almas en el futuro.

En cuanto a Satanás, le dice casi lo mismo.

\- Pequeña mía, deja de tener aquellas ideas en tu cabecita. -Satanás le acariciaba sus suaves cabellos negros en una señal paternal- Desde que estabamos en el paraíso, me di cuenta de inmediato que tú no estabas hecha para la guerra, sino para cosas más delicadas incluso más mortales que la batalla misma...

\- ¿Pero no sería mejor, si estuviese con Mefistófeles o con Bafomet? Puede que ahí si sea de ayuda. -insistió la sucubo-

\- No Kagome, tú estás hecha para el amor y no para la guerra. -fue lo único que le respondió- Ahora vete pequeña, y deja de pensar así.

\- Sí, padre... -se fue Kagome cabizbaja, de la presencia de su líder-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A veces Kagome llamaba de forma cariñosa a Satanás y a Lilith como "padre" o "madre" y a ellos no les molestaba, de hecho lo preferían más a que ella los llamase por sus nombres propios.

Con aquellos pensamientos Kagome hizo un pentagrama, y entró en el para volver al infierno.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Ya en el infierno Kagome voló hasta el círculo de la Lujuria, su hogar donde siempre soplaban fuertes vientos que simbolizaban la pasión desmedida y también donde siempre rugian los violentos truenos del deseo sin fin.

El centro del aquél círculo, era una enorme torre de dudosa forma que al entrar todo ahí era muy elegante y bello, adornado en colores oscuros y con detalles en oro y plata; siempre se oían las dulces y suaves voces de las sucubos gimiendo, o solamente hablando de sus proezas en cuanto a cuántas almas han corrompido. Todas las sucubos eran bellas y deseables, pero eso era comparable con su maldad y hambre voraz por la energía vital.

En cambio a los incubos eran a los que Kagome casi no veía, pero ella sabía que eran los hombres más apuestos del mundo que al igual que sus hermanas las sucubos, eran letales. Ellos eran los encargados de corromper a las almas de las mujeres, y hacerlas caer en su juego, sin importar si están o no casadas.

Los incubos también eran los hermanos de Kagome, pero a ellos casi no los veía ya que normalmente, las almas que llegaban al círculo son de los hombres y no tanto de las mujeres.

\- Hola Kagome. -dijo una sucubo, mientras la saludaba con su mano, estando acostada en sobre una de las estatuas con forma de serpiente-

\- Bienvenida hermanita. -dijo otra sucubo-

\- Hola. -Kagome las saludo sonriendo y con el mismo cariño-

Kagome siguió su camino hasta la sala principal, donde estaba Lilith viendo a través de su gran espejo mágico, con decoraciones en forma de serpientes de oro y plata, lo que ocurría en el mundo humano.

\- Oohh... Mi preciosa avecilla, se bienvenida. -Lilith se volteó para verla y recibirla con un abrazo-

\- Gracias madre. -también la abrazó-

\- ¿Porqué esa cara Kagome? -dijo al verle el rostro-

\- Lo mismo de siempre. -se alejó un poco- No logré corromper a un alma.

\- Oh, no te pongas así mi niña. -la abrazó por los hombros para reconfortarla- Encontrarás ya a otro humano, que sea lo suficientemente idiota para caer en tus garras y en tus encantos.

\- Pero ya ha sido demasiado. -dejaba salir Kagome, su frustración- Desde hace milenios que me vuelto una sucubo, y tengo deseos madre... Tengo deseos de ser tomada, no me importa si toman mi pureza de forma dulce o salvaje solo quiero... -pero no pudo terminar la frase, en cambio solo dió un golpe al aire haciendo que la pared de piedra de le creara un cráter-

\- Te entiendo. -Lilith tomó su mano, y la acunó entre las suyas para ponerla sobre su pecho- Tu celo está por llegar, has llegado ya a la madurez tanto en tu cuerpo como en tu alma, ya estás lista para el sexo.

\- ¡Pero estoy lista desde que me uní a ti! -gritó desesperada-

\- No tienes que levantar la voz. -levantó su dedo índice en señal de regaño-

\- Perdón, pero ya quiero estar en el Black Sabbath con mis hermanas y contigo... -casi sonaba a un ruego-

\- Tienes deseos de participar en nuestra fiesta sagrada, y es comprensible mi niña linda. -acarició su mejilla con su dedo índice- Pero sabes muy bien la condición que tu padre y yo, te dimos... Debes perder tu pureza, para así tener derecho a la celebración.

\- Lo sé, pero siempre que trato de hacerlo... Los humanos me terminan viendo, con la forma y la voz de otras mujeres y no a como yo soy... -decía Kagome, mientras apoyaba más su mejilla contra el dedo de Lilith, para sentir mejor su caricia- Y con eso tú sabes que, se rompe el embrujo y por lo tanto es un falló... Soy la única sucubo que ha fallado, y mis otras hermanas no.

\- No seas tonta, algunas de tus hermanas también han fallado. -le hace ver-

\- Sí, pero porque los humanos que ellas escogen tienen muy arraigada su fe cristiana o bien, porque de la nada aparecen sus ángeles guardianes para defenderlos. -le aclara Kagome- Nunca es porque él mismo humano, te hecha de su mente.

Lilith al ver la situación y también al estar contando ya los días del Black Sabbath, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al también estar tomando registro sobre algo en especial.

\- Bien Kagome, hablaré con tu padre para ver qué podemos hacer en la celebración de este año... -dijo con complicidad- De ser posible, puede que incluso dejemos que observes nada más.

\- Por favor, te lo pido madre... Estoy desesperada. -abrazó a Lilith en señal de súplica que fue correspondida-

\- No te preocupes, te avisaré cuando ya tenga la respuesta. -le aseguró- Ahora, vete a descansar.

Kagome solamente asintió y se fue a sus aposentos, para descansar dejando a Lilith sola, aunque no tan sola al parecer.

\- Ya has escuchado a tu pajarita, madre... Tiene deseos de estar con un hombre. -hablaba una voz grave que salía de su escondite-

\- Lo sé hijo mío, pero hasta que Luzbel no lo apruebe, seguirás teniendo en control a tu lujuria. -le advirtió- Ese fue nuestro trato.

\- ¡Keh! Maldito viejo, que sigue haciéndome esperar...

\- Y seguirás esperando el tiempo que sea necesario. -con aquello último Lilith se dispuso a ir al círculo de la Traición, para ir a verlo-

Así aquél ser, se quedó a solas en la habitación de su madre, pero persiguiendo al objeto de su deseo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En sus góticos aposentos, Kagome encendió incienso y se acostó en su amplia cama, para pensar en lo sucedido.

\- _Por favor, que mi padre acceda._ -rogaba mentalmente-

Si no podía fornicar, al menos quería ver la celebración de cerca; siempre se la pasaba escuchando las historias de sus hermanas, en los Sabbaths sobre todo lo que hacían y lo que les hacían.

El tan solo recordarlo, hacía encender su cuerpo que cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a apretar sus pechos sintiendo su suavidad.

\- Aahh... -músito de gusto-

Mientras seguía masajeando sus pechos, levantó sus piernas flexionando sus rodillas haciendo que se le levantara la falda; dejando al descubierto sus muslos, para así dejar libre uno de sus pechos, y dirigirlo a su tibio y húmedo centro.

Comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo sus suaves y húmedos pliegues, con delicadeza; usaba sus dedos índice y medio para acariciarse.

\- Mmm... -apretó más su pecho, para después empezar a tomar su pezón con ambos dedos y presionarlo un poco- Aahh...

Retiró los dedos de su vulva ya húmeda, para ahora meterselos a la boca y mojarlos, y así regresarlos a aquél lugar para acariciarse otra vez.

Pero Kagome no se daba cuenta de que le estaba dando todo un espectáculo en primera fila, a un intruso que veía en la privacidad de su ventana; una mirada esmeralda combinada con el carmesí de deseo, la observaba tratando lo mejor posible de no hacer ruido.

\- Aahh... -comenzaba a sudar la sucubo-

Poco a poco, aquellos dedos que ella había mojado comenzó a meterlos en su vagina, dándose placer; su otra mano le daba atención a ambos pechos, y pellizcaba sus pezones de vez en cuando.

Primero fue lenta, para ya después al estar muy lubricada comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y sus gemidos.

\- ¡Ah! -empezó a gemir más fuerte-

En cuanto al extraño visitante, también comenzó a sudar y era evidente la gran erección que tenía bajo su taparrabo rojo; metió su mano que tenía una filosas garras bajo la ropa, tomó su ya endurecido miembro viril para empezar ahora, a mover su mano de arriba a abajo dándose placer y buscando su liberación.

\- _¡Carajo!_ -pensó mientras trataba de no gemir, mordiéndose los labios con sus colmillos-

\- ¡Mmm! ¡Ah! -Kagome seguía estimulandose; ya iba a terminar-

Movió sus caderas para llegar aún más rápido, hasta que al final llegó a su orgasmo.

\- ¡Aahh! -gritó de placer arqueandose en la cama-

Kagome cayó desplomada, sudorosa y ya complacida; los dedos que tenía en su vulva los saco totalmente húmedos, para después meterlos a su boca y probar su dulce liberación.

\- Mmm... -exclamó al probarse-

Y al extraño visitante, le faltaba ya poco para llegar también a su liberación; movía ahora frenéticamente su mano, logrando así correrse y derramar su semilla en su mano.

\- ¡Gggrrr! -no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido- Ah... -pero con aquellos ruidos, solo lo hecho todo a perder-

\- ¿Eh? -Kagome abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar ese ruido- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -se levantó de inmediato de la cama, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana-

\- ¡ _Mierda!_ -pensó molesto al verse descubierto- ¡Tsk!

\- He dicho... -con aquél grito, Kagome invoco su arco y flechas negras con detalles satánicos, y apunto a la ventana- ¡Que me respondas! -y disparo una flecha envuelta en un peligroso fuego negro-

Aquella flecha al impactar con la cornisa de la ventana, explotó y quedó un ardiente y peligroso fuego negro; Kagome se bajó de la cama y sin bajar el arco, se acercó buscando al "intruso".

Quedaron escombros en la habitación y la explosión se escuchó en la torre; fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que las otras sucubos fueran a la recámara de su hermana.

\- ¡Kagome!

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Quién fue el pobre bastardo, al que carbonizaste?

\- No lo sé... -fue lo único que dijo-

Kagome se asomó por la ventana para ver al intruso, o bien su cadáver llameante en el suelo, pero no encontró nada.

\- El hijo de puta, se escapó... -susurró desapareciendo su arco-

\- Pobrecito, ojalá y no lo hayas quemado hermanita. -dijo una de las sucubos, con cara de oveja a medio morir; todas las presentes la vieron con de sorprendidas por lo que dijo- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Porqué te da lástima? -pregunta Kagome-

\- Desde aquí puedo oler y sentir su presencia... Se excitó solamente al verte, y aparte... No es un demonio cualquiera, sino uno de alto rango y especial.

Las sucubos empezaron a cotillear sobre, quién sería aquél demonio de alto rango que desea a Kagome y la propia sucubo también se lo pregunta.

\- _Si llegué a lastimarlo, entonces sabré quién es cuando lo vea..._ -pensó-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras tanto en frío círculo infernal de la Traición, estaban Lilith y Satanás conversando sobre Kagome.

\- ¿Así qué ya es hora Lilith? -dice Satanás-

\- Sí, el celo de Kagome está por llegar y si no me equivoco, cosa que nunca ocurre, llegará justo en el Black Sabbath. -dice Lilith, con cierto aire de emoción- Aahh... Mi pajarita ya es una mujer y como tal, ya es hora de que alguien la complazca.

\- ¡Como yo!

Los dos líderes voltearon sus rostros hacía el dueño de aquella, y en sus rostros se formó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

\- Al fin llegaste. -dijo Satanás-

\- ¡Oh, InuYasha! Me alegra que estés aquí. -dijo Lilith encantada-

InuYasha, ese era el nombre del intruso, que como todo un fisgón veía a Kagome masturbarse; él era un incubo para ser más exactos, era el primogénito de Lilith por lo tanto el segundo al mando en el círculo infernal de la Lujuria.

Era el pecado de la lujuria vuelto carne y hueso, todo lo que era él decía "Sexo, Lujuria, Deseo y Pasión" junto con la obvia advertencia de que te irás al infierno, por tan solo tener fantasías con él.

InuYasha era alto, fuerte, apuesto, de cabellera larga y plateada, en lugar de tener orejas normales o puntiagudas como las de los demonios, él tenía orejas de perro, poseía colmillos largos de los cuales además de causar miedo causan unas enormes ganas de decirle "¡Muerdeme!" Sus ojos eran afilados y de pupila verde, pero sus escleras eran rojas lo que le daba un aire fiero, aunque muy atrayente y su rostro estaba marcado por 2 marcas que cruzaban sus mejillas y que también tenía sobre sus caderas, una sobre cada lado.

Tenía garras afiladas en sus manos, 2 arneses que cruzaban sus hombros, un collar de cuentas moradas que es el símbolo que lo identifica y lo diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanas, como su líder e hijo mayor de Lilith; sus muñecas y tobillos estaban envueltos en unas vendas negras, y vestía solamente un taparrabo rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y que ya muchas féminas sabían como era lo que había "ahí" debajo.

\- Hijo mío ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? -pregunta Lilith viendo su pecho- Estás herido.

Justo en el centro del pecho de InuYasha, había una horrible y muy reciente quemadura que le estaba molestando mucho al incubo. Aquella herida fue lo que Kagome le logró hacer con su flecha ígnea, hace unos momentos cuando escapó.

El fuego negro de la flecha, debió seguir ardiendo hasta haberle consumido por completo, el pecho a InuYasha, pero como él no es un demonio cualquiera logró quitárselo; sin embargo la herida ya estaba hecha, y las heridas hechas por ese fuego no se curan rápido.

\- ¡Keh! No me pasó nada, no deben preocuparse. -respondió InuYasha, mientras Lilith lo checaba-

\- Déjame adivinar... ¿Kagome casi te descubre? -Satanás se lo decía en tono de burla-

\- Con razón está herida me es muy familiar. -dijo Lilith- Kagome te arrojó una flecha ígnea ¿Verdad? -InuYasha solamente le gruñó en una manera de decirle "cállate"- Tomaré eso como un "Sí"

\- Dejémonos de tonterías y respondanme ya... -dijo impaciente el incubo- ¿Al fin será mía?

\- Siempre eres tan impaciente, ya te he dicho InuYasha que Kagome será tuya cuando hayas cumplido con el trato y cuando yo lo diga. -le respondió Satanás-

\- ¡No me vengas con esas mierdas, Luzbel! -le gritó InuYasha encolerizado- ¡He cumplido con mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti!

Pero justo antes de que se diera cuenta, InuYasha ya estaba acorralado en una pared con el tridente de Satanás en su cuello, atrapandolo; InuYasha sostenía el tridente tratando de quitárselo, y gruñendole a Satanás.

\- Sabes muy bien InuYasha, que ha nadie le permito llamarme así. -lo amenazó Satanás con una voz tétrica; una de las leyes del infierno es que nadie podía llamarlo por su nombre de ángel, salvó Lilith, Kagome y otros demonios de su más completa confianza- Además yo no he dicho que no has cumplido con el trato, y por otro lado cumpliré con tu petición.

Desde hace milenios Satanás e InuYasha habían hecho un pacto de sangre, el cual consistía en que Kagome se le sería entregada a InuYasha para que él fuese su primer amante, a cambio de que el incubo le trajera a Satanás un total de 70000000 de almas humanas corrompidas; pero todas esas almas él debía corromperlas, como era su función de incubo, a base de lujuria y sexo, y debía traerlas al infierno para su castigo o bien, dependiendo de las almas algunas se volvían sucubos.

Por eso en cada aquelarre de brujas, en cada sesión de ouija, o en cada noche cuando las mujeres dormían, el hacía hasta lo imposible por corromperlas hasta el limite; incluso habían veces en que tomaba a 2 mujeres al mismo tiempo, todo para tener su premio a Kagome.

\- Pues ya va siendo hora de que cumplas. -le respondió- Te he traído todas las almas que me exigiste, he sido tu esclavo por milenios ¿No crees qué ya es hora, de que pagues?

\- ¿Tanto deseas a mi pequeña Kagome?

\- Más de lo que crees. -le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante- Con decirte que a todas esas mujeres que me cogía, me las imaginaba con el rostro de Kagome.

\- Mi querido Luzbel, al parecer mi hijo va en serio. -dijo Lilith poniéndose detrás de él- Porque tú solo quieres ser el primero en su cama ¿No es así?

\- Sí, ese privilegio no se lo daré a nadie. -dijo sin dejar de soltar el tridente- Ya lo que ella haga después, no me importa, solo quiero tener el honor de ser su primer hombre.

Tanto Satanás como Lilith, sonrieron en complicidad como si estuviesen planeando algo al escuchar las palabras de InuYasha; ahora de un tirón Satanás quitó su tridente liberando a InuYasha.

\- Bien, tienes razón InuYasha ya va siendo hora de que cumpla mi parte. -le responde el rey de los demonios- Y por eso quiero que te prepares para el Black Sabbath, porque ahí te la daré en "El Altar de Piedra".

\- ¿El Altar de Piedra? ¿Tú lugar de honor para fornicar? No me hagas reír. -dijo InuYasha sin creerselo- Ese lugar es sagrado, y sólo tú junto con la ramera a la que vas a cogerte pueden usarlo.

\- Así es, pero solo por este año les daré el honor a Kagome y a ti de usarlo, consideralo un extra y una especie de compensación por haberme tardado tanto en concedertela. -le indicó- Espero que lo uses bien, y que tu lujuria este al nivel digno que necesita el altar.

\- Kagome y yo seremos, el centro de la ceremonia obviamente estaremos a la altura, imbécil. -le respondió confiado- Además por primera vez, una sucubo perderá su pureza en el Black Sabbath, eso será muy deleitable de ver. -InuYasha decía esto mientras se lamía los colmillos- Y es algo jamás visto, en nuestra historia.

\- Anhelamos ver eso hijo, pero una última cosa... Por favor, has que Kagome no pueda pararse en una semana. -se lo pidió Lilith dándole un beso en la mejilla-

\- Keh... Como si tuvieses que pedírmelo madre.

Con esto último, InuYasha se fue del lugar esperando ansioso al Black Sabbath, para por fin tomar a Kagome, como lo había deseado desde hace milenios.

Ya estando solos nuevamente Satanás y Lilith, retomaron su conversación.

\- Eres una maldita perra ¿Lo sabías Lilith? - dijo Satanás rondandola; ella solo le guiñó el ojo- Mira que no decirle a tu propio hijo, lo que le va a pasar si toma a Kagome.

\- Bueno eso se lo merece por llamarle "ramera" a su madre. -dijo Lilith en un tono macabramente divertido- Y también se lo merece, por andar tras mi pequeña avecilla como perro en celo.

\- Tanto tú como yo, queríamos seguir manteniendo a Kagome pura, pero tampoco la podemos tener en una jaula de oro. -tomó la falda del vestido de Lilith, y comenzó a levantarlo-

\- Sí lo sé, verla me recuerda a mis días en el Edén. -Lilith sonaba nostálgica, mientras movía su mano hacía atrás y acariciaba la erección de Satanás que ya se había pegado a ella-

\- Y a mí, a mis días en el paraíso. -él también sonaba nostálgico, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su concubina favorita- ¿También te recuerda a tu vida de casada con Adán? -Satanás se burló de ella, mientras recibía un apretón en su miembro demasiado fuerte y con las uñas-

\- ¡Claro que no! Jamás vuelvas a decir, que me recuerda a ése bastardo de mierda machista. -dijo molesta hablando de su ex-esposo-

Satanás soltó una gran caracajada, siempre le gustaba hacerla enojar recordándole a Adán; retomaron ambos las caricias para que como siempre, terminaran teniendo sexo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Pasó el tiempo y el Black Sabbath al fin llegó; todos los demonios de todos los círculos, se reunieron al círculo de la Lujuria para celebrar su ceremonia anual.

En la tierra los satanistas y las brujas, también festejaban el Black Sabbath en lugares recónditos o bien en regiones donde según cuentan las leyendas, Satanás ha pisado o bien los demonios. Ante aquella fuerte fe, y grandes blasfemas que hacen los humanos, algunos demonios deciden dejar el infierno, y pasar mejor la ceremonia con las humanas ya sea ellos mismo en su forma corpórea o bien, poseyendo a alguno de los hombres; sirve que de paso traen nuevas almas al infierno.

En la torre de la Lujuria, está ya se encontraba vacía salvo por Kagome que estaba en su habitación, viendo por la ventana ya reparada como sus hermanas se iban a fornicar con los demonios.

\- _Será como todos los años..._ -pensó frustrada-

Pero en eso, Kagome escuchó el aleteo de unas alas y pudo ver a lo lejos, que alguien se aproximaba a sus aposentos; era Lilith.

\- Ya estoy aquí mi niña. -dijo Lilith campante, mientras retraía sus alas con plumas negras-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Lilith? -Kagome estaba confundida-

\- Kagome esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu madre. -Lilith fingía enfado- Estoy aquí, porque vine a llevarte a tu primer Black Sabbath y a los brazos de tu primer amante.

Ante aquellas palabras los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron; al fin lo que tanto anhelaba se iba a cumplir.

\- ¿Hablas en serio, madre? -Kagome estaba emocionada y absorta-

\- Claro que sí, tú sabes que yo jamás te he mentido mi pajarita. -le respondió acariciándole sus alas- Hablé con tu padre, y él accedió a que ya estuvieras en el Black Sabbath aún si no has perdido tu pureza... Pero con la condición de que te entregues al demonio, que elegimos para ti en el Sabbath.

\- No me importa a quien hayan elegido, así que está bien. -la felicidad era palpable en la voz de Kagome-

\- Además también debes saber querida, que serás la primera sucubo en perder su pureza en el Black Sabbath, y por sobre todo lo harás en "El Altar de Piedra" -le contó, haciendo que Kagome se sorprendiese-

\- ¿El Altar de Piedra? Pero ese lugar...

\- Lo sé, este año Satanás no va a participar Kagome. -le empieza a explicar- Sé muy bien que él y la mujer con la que fornica, son los únicos que pueden estar ahí, pero solo por este año les dejo su lugar sagrado a ti y al demonio con el que te acostarás. -le reveló- Así que espero que sueltes toda tu energía vital y que des un buen espectáculo, porque ustedes 2 serán el centro de la ceremonia y también porque por primera vez se verá la pérdida de la pureza demoníaca a manos de otro demonio. No me decepciones, mi niña.

\- Claro que no... -ahora un brillo travieso se vió en los ojos de Kagome-

\- Bueno, ahora debemos prepararte. -dijo Lilith-

Lilith traía consigo la ropa que Kagome usaría en la celebración, era atrevida y muy provocativa; consistía solamente en un taparrabo negro que le cubría lo de adelante y lo de atrás siendo sostenido por delicadas cadenas negras, dejando al descubierto sus muslos y caderas, y en un top negro strapless que se ataba al frente entre los pechos con una cinta roja. La madre de los Lilim peinó debidamente el cabello de Kagome, y le dió masajes para prepararla.

\- Bien ya estás lista. -Lilith admiraba su obra en Kagome- Ahora ven, es hora.

\- Sí.

Ambas mujeres extendieron sus alas y emprendieron el vuelo, al Altar de Piedra.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras sobrevolaban Kagome podía ver al fin, el Black Sabbath y podía distinguir a algunas de sus hermanas.

Unas ya estaban fornicando con un macho cabrío, otras con las almas de satanistas que solo por aquél día no iban a sufrir sino a disfrutar, incluso otras eran tomadas por 2 hombres a la vez y otras más disfrutaban con brujas o con ellas mismas en el incesto.

Así era como se imaginaba la celebración, y ya quería llegar al Altar de Piedra, para unirse a partir de ahora a todos los Black Sabbaths del futuro.

Tras unos momentos más, ambas mujeres ya podían ver "El Altar de Piedra" que estaba en la cima del monte más alto del círculo de la Lujuria.

\- Llegamos. -dijo Lilith ya en el suelo-

El Altar de Piedra, le hacía honor a su nombre, porque era una enorme lápida de piedra tipo mesa en forma pentagonal, con símbolos demoníacos y siendo rodeada por 13 enormes pilares también hechos de piedra, con los mismos grabados demoníacos; los pilares tenían cuencos donde eran para que se encendiesen con fuego, pero no con un fuego cualquiera sino con el fuego generado de la copula de entre los demonios. Si el sexo entre ambos demonios, fue realmente bueno, perfecto, lleno de pasión, lujuria, anhelo y con una total blasfemia a lo santo, aquellos cuencos se encenderán dando por finalizado el Black Sabbath y llenando de energía al infierno.

Esa era la primera vez que Kagome estaba en ese sagrado lugar, ya que solamente lo había visto de lejos; todos los demonios tenían prohibido acercarse, solo Satanás podía usar el altar.

\- Ahora tendrás que esperar aquí Kagome. -le decía Lilith mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Él no tardará en venir.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- Emocionada. -dijo Kagome con una media sonrisa-

\- No tienes idea de por cuánto tiempo, él ha esperado por este día. -le susurra en el oído-

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? -dice Kagome confundida-

\- Cuando él llegue lo entenderás. -le dió un leve beso en su mejilla-

Con aquél último beso que prometía mucho, Lilith se fue volando del altar dejando sola y confundida a Kagome con sus palabras.

Quedándose sola, Kagome se fue al altar subiéndose en el espero de rodillas a que llegara su futuro amante del Sabbath, mientras cepillaba su cabello con sus dedos.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras tanto en las faldas del monte, InuYasha comenzaba a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían, al Altar de Piedra.

Algunos demonios lo veían con admiración y otros con envidia, al ser el merecedor de la pureza de Kagome y de usar el Altar de Piedra.

Hasta habían sucubos y diablesas, que le pedían fornicar con ella antes de llegar al Altar, pero InuYasha las ignoraba solo las mandaba a la mierda y él seguía su camino. En aquél momento, no había ninguna otra hembra que desease más que Kagome.

Mientras iba subiendo, el olor de ella se iba haciendo cada vez más penetrante y por lo tanto su excitación aumentaba más.

Al ya estar en la cumbre, pudo ver su tan ansiado fruto prohibido; ahí estaba Kagome sentada sobre el Altar de Piedra, dándole la espalda mientras se acariciaba su cabello y su piel.

\- _Ya entró en celo._ -pensó el demonio-

Comenzó a caminar tratando de no hacer ruido, pero su andar era presuroso y por lo tanto hacía ruido; justo en el último momento cuando ella iba a voltearse, InuYasha la abrazó por detrás.

\- Ah...

\- ¿Esperaste mucho? -preguntó InuYasha- Tranquila que no voy a comerte... Al menos no todavía.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Kagome volteó para verle la cara- No te conozco.

La energía que desprendía aquél demonio de cabellos plateados, era muy atrayente e irresistible para Kagome; jamás había conocido a un demonio, que desprendiese tanto libido y por lo que sentía era un libido contenido, desde hace siglos.

\- Muy pronto me conocerás. -InuYasha empezó a mover sus manos, por los muslos de Kagome- Eres tan suave.

\- Aún no me has respondido. -insistió en su pregunta, pero no se quejó de esas caricias-

\- ¡Keh! Que ofensa que no sepas quién soy. -fingió InuYasha que le dolía- Soy InuYasha, el hijo mayor de Lilith y por lo tanto líder de los Lilim.

Aquélla revelación dejó perpleja a Kagome, la estaba manoseando el primogénito de todos los Lilim; ella había escuchado muchas historias sobre él, pero no sabía cuál de todas esas eran reales.

Una de ellas era que como Lilith era la concubina favorita de Satanás, InuYasha era su hijo, pero ni Lilith ni Satanás lo han afirmado o desmentido, otra es de que en realidad InuYasha fue quien recibió a Satanás y todo su ejército, cuando perdieron la batalla contra el paraíso y fueron desterrados; las historias que parecen más verídicas, pero que la misma Lilith ha desmentido, son de que cuando Lilith abandonó a Adán y el Jardín de Edén, para entregarse a los demonios del Mar Rojo, ella ya estaba embarazada de Adán, pero Lilith siempre negó que él fuese el padre de InuYasha, otra parecida es igual sobre el abandono de Lilith, con la diferencia de que InuYasha era un niño pequeño y tenía apariencia humana, pero al entrar al Mar Rojo fue ahí que adquirió todas sus características de demonio.

Otra es de que en realidad, InuYasha es el mismísimo Caín, pero que cuando por fin murió su alma obviamente se fue al infierno, y adquirió todos esos rasgos de demonio.

Y la última es de que cuando Lilith se entregó a los demonios tras su abandono, fue ahí cuando se embarazó de InuYasha; así que no se podría saber bien quién es el padre o cuál es su origen.

Ésta era la primera vez que Kagome lo veía, aunque siempre había escuchado que era un demonio de Élite y un buen amante.

\- _Así que es a él, a quien eligieron._ -pensó ella- Espero que sepas usar bien, esas garritas tuyas. -le dijo coquetamente-

\- Créeme que las sé usar. -dijo mientras deshacía con ellas, las cadenas que sostenían el taparrabo de Kagome- Las sé usar mejor que tus dedos en ti. -con eso último, rompió las cadenitas y volteó sin prisa a Kagome para dejarla acostada sobre el altar-

Kagome quedó boca arriba, desnuda de la cintura para abajo, mientras que InuYasha la tomaba de las rodillas, para abrirle las piernas de golpe y verla con una sonrisa de placer y malicia; ahora ella estaba totalmente expuesta a ese demonio.

\- _¿Qué él sabe usar mejor sus en mí, que yo con los míos_? -pensaba ella en las últimas palabras que le dijo-

Ahora que ambos se veían de frente, Kagome puso atención en una parte muy en especial del cuerpo de InuYasha; en su musculoso y bien tonificado cuerpo, él tenía una herida fea y en carne viva de una quemadura, pero no una cualquiera, sino una hecha con una flecha ígnea llena del fuego negro del infierno.

\- Esa herida... -ahí fue cuando Kagome lo comprendió- Tú... ¡Eres tú el fisgón, que me espiaba la otra vez! -dijo molesta-

\- Ups... Sor-pre-sa... -InuYasha lo decía como un niño pequeño al que le habían descubierto su travesura, para ahora bajar a la intimidad de Kagome-

Antes de que la sucubo pudiese reacción, InuYasha ya le estaba lamiendo con voracidad, sus cálidos, íntimos y húmedos pliegues, haciendo que ella se arqueara de placer sin protestarle y además acariciándole con ambas manos su cabeza, para darle a entender que no se detuviera.

\- ¡Ah! -gimió la sucubo-

InuYasha le apretaba los muslos firmemente a Kagome, para hacer que ella no se escapara o se retoricera mucho, aunque un efecto colateral era que le estaba raspando con sus garras haciéndole pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel; Kagome no se daba cuenta de eso, estaba tan metida en su placer que era poco o negligente con aquella molestia.

Al fin después de milenios, ya podía saborear el dulce néctar íntimo de Kagome, que para InuYasha era ambrosía.

Daba rienda suelta a todo el libido que tenía contenido, porque a pesar de todas mujeres que se ha cogido y que obviamente también con las que se ha corrido, nunca podía bajar su libido y lujuria; todo dentro de él seguía igual, es como nunca en todos esos milenios, hubiese tenido sexo.

Era igual a como si estuviese en abstinencia, y aquello no era bueno.

Él restregaba su cara en la entrepierna de la sucubo, y sus lamidas eran la perdición para ella; en un momento InuYasha dejó sus atenciones, para ahora arrancarse con sus colmillos las uñas de sus manos y alisarlas, para no lastimar a Kagome con lo que tenía pensado hacer.

\- No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto. -dijo antes de introducir sus dedos índice y medio, en la vagina de Kagome-

\- Aaahhh... -gimió Kagome al sentir sus dedos-

\- Mmm... Estás comenzando a mojarte.

\- C-Cállate y no pares. -decía Kagome aguantandose los gemidos-

InuYasha río un poco, para seguir dándole placer poniendo ahora, su pulgar contra el clítoris de su bella sucubo, dándole suaves masaje en círculos y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con su garra.

Él veía como buen expectador, el rostro de Kagome que demostraba todo el placer que sentía; a veces levantaba un poco los dedos, presionando su punto G, para ver su reacción.

\- Es tan... Malvado... -pensaba Kagome al sentir como movía sus dedos- Pero, se siente tan bien... -podía escuchar la pequeña risa arrogante de InuYasha- Maldito cabron.

\- ¿Te gusta qué lo haga? -le pregunta haciendo ese movimiento con los dedos otra vez-

\- ¡Ah!

\- Yo creo, que sí.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos, para ahora quitar su pulgar y poner su lengua nuevamente en su clítoris; mientras hacía eso una de sus manos, dejó la cadera de Kagome para ahora ir subiendo poco a poco, por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pecho de ella. Cubrió uno de ellos con su mano, sintiendo lo suaves y cálidos que eran, además de grandes.

\- Llenas mi mano a la perfección. -dijo dejando por un momento su clítoris-

Le daba masajes al pecho y de vez en cuando apretaba de más, para después irse a pellizcar con delicadeza su pezón; también le daba mimos al otro pecho, y en cuanto a Kagome, ella con sus muslos abrazo a InuYasha para dejar sin escapatoria.

\- Me siento... Tan... -pensaba Kagome mientras sentía como iba a llegar al orgasmo-

\- Ya está a punto de llegar... -dijo InuYasha viéndola de soslayo-

Pero justo cuando Kagome iba a correrse, InuYasha se detiene y saca lentamente los dedos de su interior, para ahora saborearlos.

\- Mmm... Eres tan dulce. -dijo viéndola por encima con sus dedos ya lamidos-

\- ¿Porqué te detienes? -pregunta Kagome confundida y un poco molesta-

\- ¿Querías que siguiese? -le pregunta arrogante- Bueno... Es porque quiero hacerte llegar al éxtasis no con esto. -señala sus dedos- Si no con esto. -dice mientras sobaba su ya notable erección, por encima de la tela-

Al verlo Kagome volvió a excitarse, y no pudo evitar morderse los labios y poner una mirada traviesa, al imaginarse "eso" en su interior.

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿O ya te llegó el miedo? -Kagome lo provocaba-

\- Creo que eso debería decirlo yo ¿No crees? -dijo siguiéndole la corriente-

Se subió encima de ella, para después tomar con ambas manos el top negro de Kagome y romperlo con salvajismo, dejándola ya totalmente desnuda; aquello causaba una risa traviesa en Kagome.

\- Alguien está desesperado.

\- No sabes cuanto. -le respondió-

Se irguió y con sus garras, se deshizo de su taparrabo, quedando igual de desnudo que Kagome; ella al ver al fin, toda la masculinidad de InuYasha, no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. Con una de sus manos, acarició el pecho de InuYasha para así bajar lentamente, pasando por sus abdominales y así llegar a su miembro erecto.

\- ¿Tanto así te pongo? -dijo Kagome, pasando su uña negra por la base del pene con delicadeza-

\- Desde hace milenios.

Finalmente ella tomó el miembro con su mano por completo, y es que en realidad sus dedos no podían tocarse; comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacía abajo, con lentitud sientiendo lo duro y caliente que estaba.

\- Tú también, eres muy suave. -le respondé-

\- Grrr... -fue todo lo que respondió, al sentir sus suaves manos en su masculinidad- Ah...

\- Jugaste conmigo, así que yo también tengo derecho a jugar contigo. -dijo ahora llevando su otra mano, para jugar está vez con el escroto-

Aquello era mucho para el demonio, no quería correrse sobre ella auqnuela idea le atraía, pero en realidad quería llenarla totalmente de sí mismo; si Kagome seguía así, no iba a poder empezar la verdadera diversión.

Viendo la expresión de placer en su rostro, a Kagome le apetecía tanto lamer su miembro para regresarle un poco del placer, que él le había dado, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo InuYasha la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! -dijo en un grito ahogado-

\- ¿Eh?

\- No hagas eso... -le dice mientras quitaba la mano de ella de su miembro- No quiero terminar, cuando aún no hemos empezado.

Kagome como hipnotizada, solo asintió y dejó que él le quitará la mano; después InuYasha se bajó del altar, y Kagome sólo lo siguió. Estando en el suelo, InuYasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura, se vieron durante unos momentos para después besarse apasionadamente, sintiendo Kagome su propia esencia en la boca de InuYasha.

El demonio comenzó a caminar hacía el altar mientras seguía besándola, y cuando toparon con el borde del mismo, InuYasha terminó el beso de forma abrupta para después voltear sin delicadeza a Kagome, y obligarla a apoyarse con ambas manos sobre el altar; con aquella acción solamente salía una risa traviesa de la sucubo.

La tomó por las caderas firmemente, haciendo incluso levantarlas un poco; InuYasha tomó su miembro y empezó a frotarlo de arriba a abajo, en la vulva de Kagome para cubrirlo del dulce néctar de su ser.

\- ¿Querías ya estar con un hombre, no? -le pregunta viendo como ella lo miraba por encima del hombro esperando expectante, a que ya la hiciera suya- Pues solo yo, haré realidad ése deseo tuyo.

\- Entonces, hazlo...

\- ¿Hacer qué? -jugaba con ella, quería que le rogase-

\- ¡Quiero que me tomes, con una mierda! -le gritó desesperada, casi molestandose-

\- Tus deseos... Son órdenes para mí. -y tras decirle aquellas palabras, entró en ella de golpe tomando su pureza, sin delicadeza-

\- ¡Aahh! -salió un gemido mezclado entre placer y dolor, de los labios de Kagome-

Ambos se unieron en una mezcla de placer y dolor; los 2 sentían dolor porque ella era tan estrecha que a InuYasha le dolía como lo apretaba, y en Kagome es por haber sido tomada por primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo era placentero porque al fin tenían lo que ambos querían.

El sudor empezó a formarse en su frente, y el calor de sus cuerpos apenas empezaba a subir.

\- Carajo... -músito InuYasha acariciando la suave espalda de la sucubo-

Aún sosteniéndola firmemente, InuYasha comenzó a embestirla sin importar si Kagome ya se había acostumbrado a su intromisión; estaba siendo un total egoísta.

Los gemidos de Kagome eran sonoros y cálidos, incluso a veces se mordía los labios, pero nunca se quejó o le pidió que se detuviera; su cuerpo necesitaba acostumbrarse, pero ella lo quería todo de ya. Así que la molestia que sentía la hizo a un lado, ya se quitaría en cuestión de minutos.

\- ¡Ah! InuYasha...

\- ¡Grr! -gruñía él también, mordiéndose a veces los labios- Ah... Kagome...

En aquél Altar de Piedra, los únicos sonidos que estaban eran los gemidos de ambos demonios y el choque de ambas carnes, al unirse.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Todos los demonios de abajo, empezaron a oír y a oler todo lo que acontecía en el Altar de Piedra; ellos sabían ahora, que no era su Rey el que estaba ahí, sino otro demonio y aparte estaba con una diablesa que olía a virginidad.

El olor de aquéllas feromonas, era irresistible así que todos los demonios, sucubos, incubos e incluso aquellos que podían volar, comenzaron a ir al monte.

Sin embargo cuando empezaron a acercarse, algo los detuvo y no solo en la tierra, sino también en el aire.

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas es esto?! -gritó un demonio enfurecido, al tocar el aire-

\- ¡No podemos pasar! -dijo una sucubo, que arañaba el aire; igual como uñas en el cristal-

Los demonios voladores, con sus lanzas o tridentes picaban el aire con tal de perforarlo, pero era inútil; lo que ocurría es que alrededor del monte donde estaba el Altar de Piedra, había una barrera protectora, que al tocarla tenía apariencia de cristal y aquello era lo que les impedía el paso a los demonios, tanto en la tierra como en el aire. Y por si fuera poco, tampoco podían ver nada, es como no hubiese nadie en ese lugar, pero obviamente aquello era mentira.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En aquellos momentos de placer, a InuYasha y a Kagome no les importaba si ya los veían, o escuchaban, solo estaban concentrados en ellos mismos.

Queriendo entrar más en ella, si es que eso es posible, InuYasha recostó por completo a Kagome en el Altar, haciendo que su pecho toque la fría piedra, para después él levantar su pie derecho ponerlo en borde del Altar y seguirla embistiendo con fuerza; solo que ahora con aquella posición, podía entrar en ella mucho más.

\- ¡InuYasha! -gritó Kagome; él se inclinó un poco, y tomándola del cabello sin mucha delicadeza, la jaló hacía él-

\- S-Sí... ¡Ése soy yo! -le dijo entre dientes, haciéndole ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando- Y que se te quede grabado, en todo tu cuerpo que yo fui el primero... -con una de sus manos tomó uno de los pechos de Kagome- No importa con cuántos demonios te llegues a revolcar, o a cuantos humanos seduscas para después devorarles el alma... Con ninguno de ellos llegarás a sentir, lo que ahora estás sintiendo conmigo.

\- Pues a ti también, te dejaré algo claro... -logrando zafarse un poco del agarre de InuYasha, ella lo toma por el collar y lo jala cerca de su rostro, que tenía una media sonrisa- No importa a cuantas brujas, diablesas o rameras te cojas... Ninguna te va a dar el honor y el regalo, que yo te estoy dando, y mucho menos sentirás con ellas lo que sientas conmigo ahora.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, como si en aquél momento pudiesen ver el alma del otro, si es que aún tenían alma claro esta; se sonrieron, y volvieron a besarse vorazmente.

Cortaron el beso y ahora, InuYasha salió de su interior para voltear a Kagome y sentarla en el Altar; tomándole la parte inferior de las rodillas, dónde estás se doblan, le separó las piernas para volver a embestirla.

Pero ahora está vez ella se le adelanto, porque Kagome tomó su miembro de la base y lo acercó a su entrada, para que InuYasha solo tuviese que entrar. Ésta vez vez lo hizo suave y sin prisas, para sentir todo el suave interior de Kagome y que ella pudiese sentir toda su envergadura, centímetro por centímetro.

\- Aahh... -ella a pesar de estar sentada en el Altar, se sostenía con ambos antebrazos, para no estar totalmente acostada-

\- Podría verte así, hasta el fin de los tiempos. -la voz le cambiaba por el obvio y placentero esfuerzo, que está haciendo-

\- Terminarás cansando... -ella se burlaba-

\- ¡Keh! Valdrá la pena...

Sin terminar de embestirla, InuYasha bajó hasta ella para besarla otra vez y en esta ocasión, bajaba por su cuello para darle besos y algunas mordidas, que dejaban marcas rojas rojas en su piel.

\- _Maldito bastardo... Estás marcando territorio ¿No?_ -pensaba ella mientras sentía los besos y mordidas- _Entonces... Yo también dejaré mi marca en ti._

Mientras él seguía besándola, Kagome abrazó a InuYasha con las piernas y poco a poco, también lo abrazó con ambas manos pasandolas por su cuello; de modo que estaba enganchada a él, y era su único sostén que tenía para no estar acostada boca arriba en el altar.

Y justo cuando InuYasha empezaba a hacer las embestidas más fuertes, las uñas de Kagome rasguñaron la espalda del incubo, dejando marcas rojas a su paso el incluso algunas tenían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

\- ¡Aagghh! -se quejó InuYasha ante ese dolor- ¡Maldita! -le dijo entre dientes; Kagome solo le sonrió pícaramente y mandándole un beso en el beso-

\- ¿Qué? -fingió ella inocencia- ¿Te dolió?

\- ¿Bromeas? Me encantó. -después la besó-

Siguió embistiendola y nuevamente bajaba por su cuello para ahora besar, lamer y devorar sus senos, aunque veces mordía de más; ante eso Kagome solo gemía y le rasguñaba de nueva cuenta la espalda.

Aquella unión era casi espiritual, porque InuYasha jamás se había sentido tan lleno y tan deseoso de devorar un alma como hasta ahora; quería comer su alma, pero al mismo tiempo no quería; anhelaba poder tener más momentos como ése.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Mientras tanto, lejos de la festividad del Black Sabbath.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo, no? -pregunta Satanás mientras veía todo el Sabbath, desde la Torre de la Lujuria-

\- Sí... Ésta a punto de terminar. -Lilith estaba a su lado-

\- Esos 2, acaban de firmar su sentencia...

\- Pero... No sabemos si les hemos arruinado la existencia o... Si les hemos hecho un favor...

\- Eso ya quedará, a su jurisdicción mi querida Lilith. -le dijo- Pero en fin, fue bueno que pusieras esa barrera protectora en ellos.

\- Necesitan privacidad, no quiero que la primera vez de mi pajarita, sea con un montón de mirones viendola como pierde la virginidad. -hablaba ella con una protección maternal-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Ya no tenían razón del tiempo o de su alrededor, solo se tenían ellos mismos y ahora InuYasha la hacía suya en contra de uno de los pilares, mientras sostenía sus piernas.

\- ¡Aahh! -gimió fuerte Kagome, mientras se abrazaba al cuello de InuYasha-

\- ¡Tsk! Mmm... -hacía él, las embestidas más rápidas-

Solo unas cuantas embestidas más, y ambos encontraron su liberación; sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que todos ahí abajo, los podían escuchar.

InuYasha derramó todo su ser en ella, incluso la embestia suavemente un poco más, para estar más unido a ella.

Los muslos le temblaban a Kagome, y de no ser porque InuYasha la sostenía, ella ya se hubiese caído al suelo; ambos se miraron fijamente, la mirada esmeralda teñida de carmesí de él, con la mirada marrón de ella. Kagome le acarició el rostro, limpiando un poco el sudor de su rostro para después besarlo con pasión.

Aún sosteniéndola, InuYasha camina hasta el Altar de Piedra y la deja acostada sobre este, para después él acostarse a un lado de ella.

\- Eso fue... Ah... -fue lo único que dijo Kagome totalmente saciada-

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo. -él le respondió-

Sin embargo en ese momento, InuYasha comenzó a sentirse extraño como si un fuego se apretaba a su garganta; en eso Kagome pudo ver como una cuerda de fuego negro, se enredaba en el cuello de él, para después extenderse hasta la mano de ella. Aquello era totalmente inesperado para ambos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -decía Kagome, mientras trataba de ahuyentar ese fuego negro-

\- ¡Agh! Esto... ¡Me quema! -gritaba InuYasha, mientras tomaba aquél fuego negro y trataba de quitárselo-

Después de un rato, el fuego negro desapareció y solo dejó, un collar con picos y una cadena que paró en la mano de Kagome.

\- ¿Qué mierdas es esto? -exclamó molestó al ver la cadena y el collar-

\- No lo sé. -Kagome al ver que InuYasha trataba de quitarse el collar, intento ayudarle, pero sin éxito- Es demasiado fuerte.

InuYasha con todas sus fuerzas, tomó el collar y trató de romperlo, pero al tratar de poner más fuerza el collar se puso al rojo vivo y lo quemó.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó de dolor- Me quemó las manos ¿Qué demonios es esto?

\- ¿Acaso será...? ¡No, no puede ser! -Kagome caía en cuenta, sobre lo que podría ser-

\- ¿Qué no puede ser? Habla. -él exigió-

\- Será posible, qué esto sea... ¿La Unión Infernal? -dijo tomando la cadena con ambas manos-

\- ¿Unión Infernal? ¿De qué carajos hablas?

\- Lilith nos ha contado a algunas de nosotras, que a pesar de que un demonio puede tener sexo con cualquiera, también puede llegar el momento en que... Un demonio quede ligado a una persona, por siempre. -el rostro de InuYasha, mostraba que no le entendía- Ella le llamó Unión Infernal, y según nos contó que esto pasa, cuando el demonio se une de forma espiritual con la persona con la que tiene sexo, pero que también esa persona debe ser virgen, para que así la Unión se selle con su sangre de pureza. -hablaba ella de la virginidad- Y una vez hecho eso, ya no hay marcha atrás... El demonio por más que desee a otras o a otros, y por más que quiera liberarse del lazo, este es irrompible... Le va a pertenecer a esa persona por siempre. -terminó de contar- Y esto solo pasa, entre demonios o ángeles, pero no en humanos. -ella se pone a pensar- _Ahora entiendo por qué, debemos perder nuestra pureza con humanos._

\- ¿Estás diciéndome, qué te pertenezco? -InuYasha aún estaba que no lo creía- Solo quería ser tu primer macho, no ser tu eterno amante.

\- Lo mismo podría decir.

\- ¿Entonces porqué, no te revolcaste con un humano antes? -InuYasha fingía confusión, ya que sabía que fueron Lilith y Satanás los que impedían que ella se entregara a alguien; por algo ponían aquellas ilusiones en esos humanos, y hacían que los otros demonios huyeran de ella-

\- ¿Y tú crees qué no lo intenté? -le respondió- No sabes por cuántos años traté de hacerlo, pero al final los humanos solo veían a otras mujeres y no a mí... Y tú sabes que esa es la manera de liberarse de nuestro embrujo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que quizás, y solamente quizás... Todo eso fue preparado por Lilith y Satanás, unirlos por toda la eternidad. Pero no estaban del todo seguros, así que solamente quedaron así.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunta InuYasha acercándose a ella-

\- ¿Bien, qué? -pregunta Kagome-

\- ¿Quieres seguir aquí o... Nos vamos a la Torre? -él ya no hablaba de forma molesta sino más calmado-

\- Eso depende...

\- ¿De qué? -aquello lo confundió-

Kagome lo jaló de la cadena hasta acercarlo, a su rostro y ponerle un suave beso en su nariz.

\- ¿Tus aposentos, o los míos? -le sonrió-

\- Da igual. -la tomó de la cintura, para pegarla a su cuerpo- Mientras pueda tenerte en una cama, y estando entre tus piernas, no me importa el lugar.

\- Creo que... Concuerdo contigo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Después de ese momento InuYasha y Kagome, se la pasaron muchas noches entregándose el uno al otro; ya sea en los aposentos de Kagome o en los de InuYasha, ambos intercambiaban besos y caricias.

InuYasha ya se había hecho a la idea de pasar toda la eternidad con Kagome, y al parecer ya no le molestaba sino al contrario, anhelaba encadenarla a ella también. En cuanto a Kagome, a ella también le gustaba que él fuese suyo por siempre, y la idea de ser una verdadera sucubo ya se le fue de la mente; ella era una sucubo en toda regla no importaba si se revolcaba, con varios o con un solo hombre.

Pero como ambos eran Lilim, debían de cumplir con su deber de corromper las almas humanas con lujuria, y por el vínculo no podían estar ya con otros, pero Lilith les dió la solución.

Podían corromper las almas si ellos tenían sexo, cerca de los humanos; su energía demoníaca y sexual, sería tan fuerte que haría que cualquier alma por muy asexual o religiosa que fuese, no podrá resistirse a ese encanto.

Y así fue como InuYasha y Kagome comenzaron a corromper almas, con el simple hecho de fornicar cerca de ellos; desde entonces ya han traído varias almas, al infierno.

No importaba si eran almas fieles a sus parejas o religiones, estás al final cedían y caían en sus garras; de todas las almas a las que habían corrompido, las que ellos consideraban como su "Trofeo" eran las almas de un sacerdote católico de nombre Miroku y una recien monja recien consagrada de nombre Sango.

La pareja había hecho la apuesta, de que podrían corromper a alguien de aquél convento sin tener que fornicar cerca de ellos y el premio iba a ser, que el primero en hacer que el alma humana se corrompa sería el ganador y estaría "arriba del otro" cuando volviesen a hacer el amor y podría también hacerle lo que quisiera.

Ambos usaron sus auras demoníacas para hacerlos caer, pero no funcionaba aunque si lograron hacer que sacerdote y la monja sintiesen atracción y deseo por el otro. Al final lograron ambos corromper las almas de esos 2 y por consiguiente tuvieron sexo, pero no esperaban que lo hiciesen dentro de la iglesia.

Jamás supieron quien terminó rindiéndose primero, si Miroku o Sango, así que ambos decidieron que fuese un empate y se repartieron, la oportunidad de estar "arriba" así como de hacer lo que sea con el otro.

Aunque lograron su objetivo, un efecto colateral fue que Miroku y Sango además de ser excomulgados de la iglesia, terminaron enamorándose y viviendo en pareja; pero eso les importaba un rábano a InuYasha y a Kagome.

InuYasha y Kagome nunca tenían suficiente del otro, y siempre se necesitaban el uno al otro, se podría decir que literalmente eran un Matrimonio; y en cuanto al amor, bueno también podría decirse que están enamorados. Aunque jamás se hayan dicho "te amo", "te quiero" o cualquier otra de aquellas frases que usan los humanos, para expresar ese sentimiento, ellos se expresan su amor a base de actos.

Pero no sólo con sexo se demostraban el tipo de amor que se tenían, sino también con los besos, o cuando uno pedía algo y el otro se lo daba solo para verlo complacido, sin importar que fuera. También InuYasha y Kagome se demostraban ese amor, cuando ignoraban las insinuaciones de otros por solamente tener en la mente a su pareja.

\- ¿Entonces es definitivo, Lilith? -pregunta Satanás, mientras acariciaba el muslo desnudo de Lilith, tras haber tenido sexo-

\- Sí, ya lo decidí. -le responde mientras tras jugaba con su cabello, estando ambos acostados en el lecho de Satanás- Les dejaré a esos 2 el control del círculo infernal de la Lujuria, serán sus líderes.

\- ¿Porqué el retiro? ¿Ya te sientes vieja? -él se burlaba de ella-

\- No... Es sólo que debo hacerme cargo de cosas más importantes, por ejemplo matar a los bebés no bautizados y prepararnos para el Apocalipsis.

\- Tienes razón, creo que es sabia tu decisión de darles tu lugar a ellos. -le dió una leve nalgada-

\- Además es normal que le de ese lugar a mi hijo, al y al cabo, ya es un verdadero hombre. Se lo merece.

\- ¡Alabado sea Dios! -dijo Satanás totalmente en tono de burla-

\- Y sé que también Kagome hará una buena labor como mi sucesora. -decía ella mientras se aguantaba la risa-

Lilith confiaba plenamente en que sus pequeños, harían una buena labor como regentes de la Lujuria y que así como no los decepcionaron en el Black Sabbath, tampoco los iban a decepcionar en aquél ámbito.

\- ¿Y piensas decirselos? -Satanás hablaba de la verdad-

\- No ¿Y tú? -dijo sonriente-

\- Tampoco.

\- ¿Entonces, porqué preguntas?

\- Para ver tu reacción solamente. -siempre con su burla-

\- Bueno, no voy a negarte que antes si pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora viendolos tan enamorados... Ah... -suspiró a como adolescente soñadora- Descarte esa idea, no voy a fastidiarlos.

\- ¿En verdad, crees qué esten enamorados? -Satanás fingía dudar- Sería el primer caso de demonios enamorados.

\- ¿Y porqué no? ¿Es qué no te es suficiente, como ellos se tratan? -le hacía ver los evidente, desde que se volvieron amantes en el Black Sabbath- Porqué créeme que con todo lo que han hecho y vivido, hasta ahora es señal suficiente para decir que se aman... Por qué si eso no es amor querido mío, entonces no sé lo que es... ¿O tú sabes esa respuesta? -le pregunta pícara levantándose de la cama-

\- Ponme a prueba, ya sabes que sabe más el diablo por viejo, que por diablo. -también él se puso seductor-

¿Y tú qué opinas? ¿Crees qué en verdad, 2 demonios puedan enamorarse el uno del otro? ¿O es solo un impulso?

Ya que uno puede disfrutar y amar en el infierno, si está con el demonio correcto para que así se vuelva un paraíso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y bueno este fue mi One-shot!!!

Espero de corazón que en verdad les haya gustado nenas, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes!!!

Esta historia además de crearla porque de plano me ganó la inspiración del momento, al ver una y otra vez los fanarts de Len "Queen" Barboza también es para compensar mi ausencia con respecto a "The Maidens of the Bloody Moon", que obviamente no dejaré òAó)/!!!

Me tomé este descanso para desestresarme un poquito por cuestiones de que me estreso muy fácilmente con mi trabajo y estoy ahorrando para la escuela, pero descuiden les traeré para finales de Enero maratón de "The Maidens of the Bloody Moon" en un solo día, para compensarlas nenas. Obi esto es por las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo xD pa descansar y así jaja

Aún no se cuántos capítulos subiré, pero les aseguro que serán todos en un solo día. Además también les aviso que para ese fic, ya estoy escribiendo una escena especial para San Valentín y hasta ahorita me está saliendo larga esa escena ;D así que esperenla!!!

Nos veremos próximamente en "The Maidens of the Bloody Moon" bye bye calabacitas

Y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta Navidad y Año Nuevo con su familia, y sus seres queridos!!!


End file.
